1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to lights incorporating a high intensity linear lamp bulb as a light source. The linear lamp bulbs can be quartz halogen, metal halide, high or low pressure sodium and xenon.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Linear lamp bulbs are highly desirable for high intensity lighting situations. Their use generates significant amounts of heat. Prior art lights do not adequately dissipate heat generated by the linear lamp bulbs, resulting in early bulb failure.
Dissipation of heat at the electrical contact points for the linear lamp bulbs is particularly critical. The glass to metal seal area of such linear lamp bulbs, at their connection to a bulb mount assembly, are particularly sensitive to heat. The linear lamp bulbs can be quartz halogen, metal halide, high or low pressure sodium, and xenon.
Other nonlinear halogen type lamp bulbs also generate significant amounts of heat. Cooling such lights by a fan in combination with a heat sink is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,117, issued to William J. Collins, inventor herein. Multiple heat sinks and separate fans to cool both an anode and a cathode of a high intensity arc lamp are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,853, also issued to William J. Collins.
Heretofore, no light incorporating a linear lamp bulb has been adjustable to different lengths corresponding to different wattages of linear lamp bulbs. The bulb mounting system for such linear lamp bulbs is complicated by the fact that lamp holders used to mount the linear lamp bulb must be placed a predetermined distance apart corresponding to the length of the bulb. The ability to selectively move the lamp holders has not been previously known.
It is also often desirable to use such high intensity lights in severe environments where moisture is often encountered. A simple housing for sealing the components of a light in an efficient manner is lacking from the prior art.